The present invention relates to the environmental protection and electric power industry, especially to the method and the apparatus of deep refrigeration purification of industrial waste gas, in particular the furnace flue gas, and electric power generation with utilizing heat energy work of the waste gas.
Waste gas discharged in modern industrial production seriously pollutes the atmosphere. Toxic and harmful gaseous constituents in the waste gas threaten human survival. Apparently, worldwide environmental protection is very important and the conventional technical solutions for solving the industrial waste gas pollution are only limited to the methods of smoke prevention, dust control and simple desulphurization or the like to abate pollution. Up to now, mostly all of the industrial furnace waste gas is discharged to the atmospheric space relying in the manner that the pollutants are directly discharged into atmospheric layer by adopting chimneys.